This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this project is to understand the mechanisms for the coordination between microtubule (MT)-dependent and actin filament (AF) transport using fish melanophores as an experimental system. The only function of these large cells is fast and synchronous redistribution of thousands of membrane-bounded organelles, pigment granules, which aggregate at the cell center or redisperse uniformly throughout the cytoplasm. Pigment redistribution during aggregation involves transport to the minus ends of MTs. Pigment dispersion combines initial rapid movement to the MT plus ends and slow diffision-like movement along the AFs, which results in the homogeneous distribution of pigment in the cytoplasm. Therefore pigment transport requires coordination of the activities of multiple motors of different cytoskeletal specificity and polarity.